


Kissed by The Baddest Bidder: Holding Their Newborn Child Headcanon

by ZaizenAkiyoshi



Series: Kissed by The Baddest Bidder Headcanons [2]
Category: Voltage Inc - Fandom, スイートルームで悪戯なキス | Kissed By the Baddest Bidder
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 11:03:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3647931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZaizenAkiyoshi/pseuds/ZaizenAkiyoshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The men of Kissed by The Baddest Bidder, and their reactions to holding their first born child for the first time. With a bonus of name meanings at the end!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kissed by The Baddest Bidder: Holding Their Newborn Child Headcanon

Eisuke: His wife had insisted that the baby’s gender to be a surprise. Though reluctant as first, Eisuke agreed to go along with his wife’s wishes, despite hating not knowing everything. After the delivery, he looks at the babe in his wife’s arms. A daughter, huh? Eisuke smiles as he realises that as the baby grows, a miniature version of his wife will be running around, hopefully with the same smile and laugh. “Do you want to hold her, Eisuke?” His wife’s words bring him out of his daydream. Eisuke swallows and nods in response, carefully holding his arms out for his daughter. As soon as the child left her mother’s arms, she began crying. Eisuke’s eyes widen. What am I doing wrong? Please don’t hate me. His thoughts panic as he holds his daughter: instinctively, he tries shushing the baby by rocking his arms gently. To Eisuke’s surprise, the baby’s cries became soft coos. She is so little and so dependable on me. In that moment, Eisuke was not a millionaire, or a CEO of a mega-corporation. He was a daddy, and he never felt more proud. “I will give you anything you want. You are going to be spoiled rotten, Naomi”

Soryu: The nurses passes Soryu his son, where he holds him confidently and with strong hands. Having researched what to do, Soryu cradles the child expertly, his arm supporting the head. He may not have been granted a princess, but he has a strong knight in the making. “When you grow up, are you going to help me protect your mum?” His words disturb the child’s sleep; the babe wiggles in Soru’s arms before opening his eyes. This is the moment Soryu was most nervous of – he isn’t sure how the child would react to him. Soryu knows he has a scary face; it crushes him to think that his own child may fear him. Soryu braces himself for the crying, but it never comes. The child simply gazes at Soryu curiously. “You’re not scared of me, Yung? Heh, just like your mother.” With fleeting fingertips he strokes the child’s forehead. The babe gurgles happily before returning to sleep in Soryu’s arms. He looks at his wife and thanks her for everything. Regardless of his concealed gun, gang scars, or scary face, Soryu feels ordinary happiness: he is just a man, cradling his newborn son for the first time.

Baba: His wife is sat in bed, holding their newborn daughter. Despite being covered in sweat with her hair all over the place, she looks radiant as the sun. Baba’s gaze shifts to the babe in his wife’s arms. With a tender smile, Baba whispers, “You’re so beautiful. Of course you are, have you seen your mother?”. Baba reaches out a slow trembling hand to the child, with the intention of adjusting the blanket. However, his daughter’s hand clasps around his thumb, squeezing the smallest amounts of pressure. Baba’s breath is caught in his throat, and his heart may burst at his daughter’s touch. With a small voice, Baba asks his wife if he can hold their child. His wife laughs, “of course you can. She is your daughter after all” In his arms, Baba can feel how light she is. He looks at her face, her features are so slight and cute. “She’s amazing” he whispers before tapping her lightly on the tip of the nose, “Hey there Suri, I’m your daddy”. Tears start to form form in Baba’s eyes. He had never known happiness as pure and simple as this moment. Baba knew he would do anything his daughter. She was so precious, a treasure to look after.

Ota: Sitting on a loveseat, Ota’s arm envelopes his wife’s shoulders, their pet dog sleeping by their feet. In his wife’s arms, his daughter Sayuri looks up at them; she has her mother’s big, beautiful eyes. “Ota, you still haven’t held her”. His wife smiles softly, before placing the child in Ota’s arms, guiding him into the correct position for supporting the head. His love for the child seemed to have tripled by just cradling her. How is it possible to feel even more love?. His daughter lay in his arms, completely new to the world: she is entirely dependent on him and his wife. He has a responsibility to look after and care for her. Kind of like a pet almost… At the thought, Ota glances at the dog at his feet, Ota realises that the feelings he has for the child are entirely different. Sayuri is not a pet at all: she is so much more. “You’re my precious, amazing, adorable daughter, and I love you” Ota Gently pokes his daughter’s cheeks. She was more beautiful than any painting hanging in the finest gallery.

Mamoru: He walks into the house, having just finished a cigarette. Since his son came home earlier that day, Mamoru refuses to smoke inside the house. He flops down on the couch, laying on his back. His wife was watching him from an armchair, she was holding their newborn son, Morio. “You ok, sweetheart?” She looks beat. “I need a bath. Will you look after him?” She holds out their son to him, before leaving the room. Mamoru shifts slightly to accommodate the child. With his son laying on his chest, Mamoru tries to regulate his breathing, as not to wake him. With the slow and rhythmic breaths, the child continues to sleep on his father’s chest, his tiny hands grasping at Mamoru’s shirt.Placing his hands gently on the child as to support him, Mamoru slowly rubs his son’s back for comfort and warmth. The last nine months of his wife’s pregnancy play in his mind. Everything - the stress, sickness and tears - were worth it to have this child. Lost in thought, Mamoru slowly dozes off, both him and his child’s breathing in sync. His wife walks to the living room after her bath and sees Morio and Mamoru sleeping. She giggles, rolling her eyes, “Like father, like son”

**Author's Note:**

> Name meanings:
> 
> Naomi – Beauty/Honesty. I think that despite Eisuke spoiling her, MC would want to raise their child to be kind and honest. Also, I like the name Naomi.
> 
> Yung – Freedom. I was so close to doing dragon theme naming, but I think Soryu wouldn’t want his child’s life to be planned out like Soryu’s life had been (remember his dad and granddad were in the mafia). I think Soryu would want to give his son the chance to be free from that life.
> 
> Suri – Princess. Baba would treat his baby girl like a princess. He would dote on her and do anything for her.
> 
> Sayuri - Small lilly. I’m pretty convinced Ota would go for flower theme naming, and he seems to like cute things. Small=cute, right? Interestingly, the daughter’s name was Misaki (Beautiful blossom), right up until about 30 second before posting this, but I realised that Kisaki Misaki sounds stupid. 
> 
> Morio – Protector. Well, Mamoru means protect. I have a little personal headcanon that his son would be a teeny tiny version of Mamoru. The spitting image. Hence, the theme naming.


End file.
